Blast from the Past
by nweeks3
Summary: In the seventh incarnation of My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 2, Beca rekindles an old friendship with someone she hadn't seen since high school graduation. This will be another one-shot.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Since RizzV825 used my OC in one of her stories, it's only fair that she allowed me to use her OC in one of mine. Thank you once again.**

This story takes place in early 2014.

One day in mid-January, Beca was on her Facebook. Yeah, at one point she wasn't really big on social media, but ever since she met the Bellas, it started to influence her decision to use the social media site more than back when she started college. Anyway, this one day she noticed a friend request...

"Sarah Klein? I haven't talked to that girl in years. It'd be great to catch up with her again." Beca said accepting the friend request.

Just moments after she accepted the friend request, Sarah immediately sent her a private message..."Hey, Beca. Long time no see."

Beca replied "I know, it feels like forever. How's life?"

Sarah replied "Not too bad. I'm so glad I found you on Facebook. I miss seeing you every day."

Beca replied "You too. How about we catch up sometime."

Sarah replied "I'm up for that. How about this Saturday we meet for lunch."

Beca replied "Sounds great. I have so much to tell you."

Sarah replied "Great. See you then."

* * *

The next morning, Beca was having a phone conversation with Chloe.

"You should've seen it, Chloe; It was like rekindling an old friendship." Beca said laying on her bed

"Really? And you two just started talking, like, right away?" Chloe asked while spreading peanut butter on a piece of bread for a sandwich.

"Yep. And we're going to catch up over lunch this Saturday." Beca said.

"Sounds wonderful. I'm so happy for you." Chloe said.

"Thanks. So how's everything going on your end?" Beca asked.

"Eh, same old. I'm just making a sandwich for lunch and then afterwards I'll pop in a movie." Chloe said.

"Sounds cool. As for me, Jesse's coming over to my place in a bit. He's talking me into a day of playing SongPop. I'm not really familiar with SongPop, but if he says it sounds fun, then by all means." Beca said.

"Well, I hope you two have a fun time with that. And let me know how things go with Sarah on Saturday." Chloe said.

"Will do. Later." Beca said hanging up.

* * *

A few days later, Beca & Sarah met up for lunch at a nearby Taco Bell. It was the first time they saw each other in person since they both graduated high school.

"So how's Juliard?" Beca asked.

"I love it there. It has such a wonderful campus, and don't even get me started on all the wonderful friends I've made." Sarah said.

"I've made quite a few friends myself too at Barden. Though I never expected that to happen when I first got there." Beca said.

"I understand. Just so you know, even after we graduated, I never forgot about you. Meeting you that day in middle school was one of the best days of my life." Sarah said.

"Ever since I became a Bella, I've had a lot of great moments to remember...and of course some that weren't as good. But I won't get into those." Beca said attempting to erase from her mind all of those bad memories from freshman year.

"Yeah, so what got to you to join the Bellas?" Sarah asked curious.

"Well, my dad's a professor at Barden. He offered me a free education and he could sense that I didn't want to be there at first. So this one day he made me join a club on campus, so I got roped into auditioning for the Bellas." Beca explained.

"I take it you enjoy being a Bella?" Sarah asked.

I didn't at first, but I do now." Beca said.

"Well, that's a good thing. If I know you like I think I do, you're an amazing singer." Sarah said.

"At first I wasn't sure if singing acapella with other girls was something I'd want to do, but now I'm glad I got roped into doing it." Beca said.

"There you go. I'm glad you found something you love doing." Sarah said.

"Me too. So are you still playing the violin?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. I'm hoping to one day find an orchestra to play with." Sarah said.

"Well, I'd want that for you. You're amazing on your instrument. You know that." Beca said.

"So, I was thinking, maybe one of these days I'd love to come to one of your acapella competitions." Sarah said.

"Well, if we go to Lincoln Center again this year, I'll be sure to let you know." Beca said.

"I'd like that. But in the meantime, we'll always be in touch on Facebook." Sarah said. "Can I have your number?" She asked.

"Sure." Beca said as the two exchanged phone numbers.

"Thank you. I'll call or text you sometime." Sarah said.

As the two headed back to the parking lot...

"I had a great time with you today." Beca said.

"You as well. It was great catching up with you again. I know you're not very big on social media, but it means so much to me that we found each other on Facebook." Sarah said.

"Well, it took meeting the Bellas to influence my decision to start using Facebook more." Beca said.

"I'm glad you did. Well, I guess I'll see you around sometime." Sarah said.

"Yep. Thanks for a great time, Sarah." Beca said as the two friends hugged.

"Later." Sarah said as the two headed for their cars and drove off.

THE END!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: The line about Beca not being familiar with SongPop actually mirrors the fact that I myself am not really fond of SongPop either. Also, thank you once again to RizzV825 for allowing me to use your female OC for this story. Also, if you want to see what story she used my male OC for, go check out Thank You For Being a Friend. I've read it numerous times and thought she did a wonderful job with that story. On another note, the Twitter exclusive of mine goes up tomorrow, so keep a heads up for that.**


End file.
